Sapphire in Amethyst
by Mars Reiko
Summary: ReiMinako: Minako feels she's forgetting something really important to her. meanwhile rei's half way across the world thinking the most important person to her died that horrible day. what happens when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone. Thanks to the recommendation of my every first reviewer of "Her sapphire eyes" I have chosen to make another Rei x Minako fanfiction that will focus on their feelings for each other. Constructive comments appreciated. Just to let you all know you didn't have to watch Ouran High School Host Club. This story almost has nothing to do with the Ouran High School Host Club anime. When I say "she ventures into Juban All Girls School" it's just a girl school version of Ouran.

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: "6 years without you...you lied. You said you would never let go. Where are you? "Midori" ventures into Juban All Girls School in search of lost memories. Will she learn who she is and what the sapphire in amethyst pendent means?" or "With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

PLEASE READ: I hope the person doesn't mind but i was inspired by this beginning of another fanfiction. The plot to this first chapter is not mine. Please don't worry the story is completely different. Also to clear up any misunderstandings this story used to be called "Ouran All Girls School Host Club" but i changed the name.

* * *

Sapphire in Amethyst: Chapter One

"_Try to catch me if you can!" yelled a blonde haired girl of about eight. She giggled as she continued to run._

_"Hey wait, slow down!" shouted a raven haired girl, who was about the same age, but a little older._

_The slightly older girl chased after the younger one as they ran and played along the beach. After some running the blonde girl ended up on top of a near by cliff that dropped into the ocean. There the blonde girl waited patiently for the raven haired girl to catch up._

_"Huff, huff, you always do this. Can't you slow down at least once?" exclaimed the older girl in a playful scolding voice._

_"Of course not, you have to catch me!" the bubbly blonde, blue eyed girl said._

_"Min" started the lavender eyed young girl, but was abruptly cut off._

_"Shh, look isn't the view... beautiful?" whispered the blonde as she looked out to the ocean. The raven haired girl glanced at the ocean and stared back at the blue eyed girl, as if comparing their beauty. She must have made her decision as she continued staring at the other girl, instead of the striking scenery around her. The blonde girl must have noticed her gaze as she slowly turned her head and looked at the lavender eyed girl in front of her. _

_"Re…" started the young girl, but her voice slowly died off._

_"Huh, what is it?" asked the raven haired girl in a soothing voice, sounding genuinely concerned. _

_"…Nothing" The older girl, obviously not convinced, walks closer to the younger one._

_"I don't believe you," said the raven haired girl in nothing more than a whisper. She gently rapped her arms around the younger girl to enclose her in a warm embrace.  
_

_"O-oi!" said the startled blonde girl, but didn't actually seem to mind the hug._

_"I... I don't want to go home just yet...is it okay to stay like this?" asked the raven haired girl in a low whisper into the younger ones ear._

_"O-okay…" The blue- eyed girl returned the embrace, and it seemed as if all time stopped around them. The world around them melted, neither new the time nor cared, the only thing that mattered to them was the warmth the other gave off. Soon darkness enveloped the girls as the sun set, but the stars and the moon gave them all the light they needed. _

_"A purple moon?" asked the raven haired girl, as they finally let go of each other._

_"...It's beatiful just like your eyes," whispered the blonde girl. The lavender eyed girl blush at her comment, but kept her gaze on the moon in a sad attempt to hide it._

_"Come on, we better be getting home," said the younger girl._

_"Yeah, you're right, let's go," replied the older one. The blue eyed girl took the hand of the older girl and started to walk away._

_"Oh wait hold up one second," shouted the lavender eyed girl, as something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She ran other to the edge of the cliff to pick up a memento. The younger girl walked toward the older one, and leaned in to see what she picked up. Her blue eyes widened._

_"Sapphire- in-Amethyst? I didn't even know that existed here," asked the younger girl._

_"I guess I'm lucky to have found this then." After seeing the utterly amazed girl's face she giggled. "Just kidding, I got these for us and I wanted to give you one, but didn't know when to give it to you." The raven haired girl slowly placed the chain necklace that held half the gem around the blondes neck and then put on the other half. "I carved half our names on the back so when we put the gem together, our names will be complete." Just when the blue eyed girl was about to glomp the other older girl, A piece of earth under the raven haired girl gave way._

_"REI, WATCH OUT!" yelled the blue eyed girl, but she was to late. Before she knew it. Rei was on the side of the cliff holding on while beneath her an abyss of waves crashed against rigged rocks. The blonde girl grabbed one of her hands and tried to pull her up toward her while her other hand helped balance her._

_"Minako just let go!" yelled the raven haired girl._

_"No, I'll never let go. NEVER!" replied the other girl as she picked her other hand off the ground to clasp Rei's other hand, but without it supporting her weight anymore, she started to lean forward. As Minako fell forward because of the additional weight of Rei they both fell. With her last moments of ground Minako twisted so her body was beneath the older girls._

_"I'm sorry…" whispered the younger girl as she shoved the older girl to safety._

_The older girl crawled back over the edge of the cliff and watched as her friend tumbled down into the abyss, into those jagged rocks._

_"MINAKO!!" _

A shadow of a person darted out from her bed, her whole body shivered and was drenched with sweat. Her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes were filled with tears as they streamed down her face.

'Another one of those dreams. The same one for the past six years. I have been having them ever since…she let go…Minako you lied. You said you would never let go. Where are you now? Did you survive?..Minako…I wish I could see you again… is that too much to ask for?' The shadow sighed. " I can't think about this right know it's almost time for me to see the director. What did see want again?... Great now I'm talking to myself."

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a continuous Fanfiction. I really hoped you like it. Tell me how you liked it and any suggestions will be taken with an open mind. Stay tuned. :End of A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back to Sapphire in Amethyst. I hope you also find this chapter satisfactory. Helpful comments are appreciated. Got nothing to say...well that's cool to.End of A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

Sapphire in Amethyst: Chapter 2

The gentle winds swayed her long blonde hair as she continued her trek past the prestigious gates of Ouran All Girls School. To the side of the gate a beautiful girl about the same age as the blonde, motions for her to stop where she stands.

"Halt, state your name," forcibly asks the odd girl by the gate in a monotone voice as though she was a guard.

'What a great welcome that was,' Midori thinks to herself while she rolled her eyes, a little upset by the rudeness of the person in front of her, but you wouldn't be able to tell since her bottle cap glasses blocked out at least half her face from view. She answers anyways.

"Uzuko Midori's the name and don't forget it." The blonde finished off the… unique intro with a V for victory pose she was famous for at her previous school. The "gate girl", Midori brilliantly dubbed her, seemed slightly perturbed by the blonde's bizarre gesture/answer to her simple question. Midori finally took in the appearance of the beautiful girl in front of her. She had straight, sleek, black hair that went down to her lower back, but that wasn't her most noticeable feature. Her deep lavender eyes shown with a mysterious danger that told her this girl in front of her wasn't someone to mess with. Yet it seemed to draw Minako to her.

'To be honest this feeling of nostalgia I get when I look into her eyes pisses me off. I don't even think I've ever met this person before…or have I? The lavender…it's like that dream' she inwardly thinks to herself. It has been six years since her adopted family found her in the ocean. Also six years since she had lost all her memories. The only think she had on her of any significance was half of a Sapphire in Amethyst pendent with half of two names ingrained. It said Mi and Re. Her adopted parents them named her Midori because of the pendent. Unknown to Minako the mysterious "gate girl" was having the same thoughts.

'What is with her scrutinizing expression? It's like she can see right through me. That's not possible. My mask of impassiveness is perfect. Something about her is familiar though. I can't put my finger on it and it's pissing me off. What ever, I can't deal with this right now,' the gate girl thought to herself as she to takes in the others appearance. 'She would probably be absolutely gorgeous if it weren't for those glasses and baggy clothes. I have to admit that, but it just makes me want to tease her…That blonde hair. It's like hers…Stop it I can't think of her right now. This year will be fun.' The "gate girl" devilishly grinned inwardly.

"Uzuko Midori - san, the school director has been awaiting your presence. Follow me to the director's office." Just when the seemingly stoic girl was about to turn away from "Midori", she asked her an essential question in an attempt to make small talk with the young lady standing beside her.

"Don't mean to pry or anything, but…do you mind telling me your name?" 'Why do I feel so inferior in this girl's presence? Whatever if she's going to play the emotionless game, I'll just have to pry the emotions out of her,' thinks Minako as she too inwardly gives a grin.

"Name's Rei, Hino Rei," frankly stated the girl newly known as Rei in a corny impersonation of an American spy character called James Bond, but the funny thing is Minako isn't sure she was trying. It started out as a barely audible giggle which slowly turned into a full blown laughing fit. As the blonde hysterically laughed, Rei's infamous short-temper, which this new girl would obviously not know of, blew up. After a few minutes Rei has had enough.

"What's so funny!?" practically yelled a red faced Rei. 'This girl crawls under my skin…I hate it.'

"Nothing it's just your so cute when you try to act all stoic. I can tell you're not like that at all," stated Midori in a matter of fact sort of way, but this just succeeded in infuriating Rei even more. Her usually lavender eyes were a bottomless pool of violet and you could see a raging fire burning in them.

"What would you know about me?!" growled out Rei, but Midori didn't seem to falter at her cold tone.

'She really is cute when she's red. Is she red from anger or…embarrassment?' thinks Midori when she took in the image of Rei's red face and totally ignores the violet eyed girl's query. 'It will be fun to tease her, but should I really be making an enemy on my first day of school?' As Midori thinks these thoughts the perfect cheeky/corny answer to Rei's question came to mind. In one smooth step Minako closed the distance between them and leaned in so Rei could feel her breath on her ear.

"…Everything," and that was the ingenious one word answer that succeeded in making it seem like no more blood could fit in the raven haired girl's head. Quickly Rei stepped back away from Midori and walked away to hide her blush and walked through the giant golden gates that held in one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. As Midori rushed after Rei with a smug look of victory, she had one thought.

'Thoughts of the past can wait for now. Hmmm, Juban All Girls School…it can't be that bad..' Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

A/N: Well that would be chapter 2. I hope to be updating steadly. Talk to yah next time:End of A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a short chapter, nothing much to say. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

Sapphire in Amethyst: Chapter 3

"Keep up will you," Rei barked out in a smug tone. Though see couldn't see her face, "Midori" was sure Rei had a smirk gracing her features.

"Whatever. Where are we going? All the halls look the same," Midori asked in a confused tone, having seemingly forgotten their previous conversation at the gate. Although inside the blonde, is having a completely different thought.

'Where I am doesn't matter right now. I can't believe I lost my contacts on the first day of school and now have to wear these glasses. Oh well, on another matter this Rei girl… there's something more to her than just a rude hard ass. Hmm and not only that the name Rei, it sounds familiar, but every time I try to think of were I've hear it from, my head starts to hurt.'

"Are you so feebly minded that you don't even remember me telling you that the director is awaiting your presence? Oh never mind why am I even surprised, I knew you were just another dumb blonde," Rei laughed out, but on the inside she wasn't laughing.

'…God, why am I acting so bitchy? Damn it, this girl isn't doing great things for my self-control. It must be because I didn't get enough sleep.' Midori instantly went red with anger. The girl with the bottle glass glasses stopped where she stood; bringing Rei to a stop as well. For a couple seconds they just glared at each other, but in reality Midori was looking into those familiar lavender eyes, while Rei attempted to look through her glasses, but couldn't. Midori finally looked away.

"Urahagaha, I'm done talking to you," nearly screamed Midori in a frustrated tone.

"Well, that's great cuz' we have reached our destination." Rei stopped to face two large wooden doors and stepped forward to knock, but I voice inside stopped her.

"Come in," a light musical voice called from the other side of the doors.

'How did they know we were here,' the two beauties thought. As the large brownish red doors opened Midori took in her surroundings. There were shelves of books and music pieces along with many CDs. In the center of the room there sat a very sophisticated looking woman with long green hair and dark pink eyes.

'She looks like the epitome of sophisticated,' thinks Midori as she takes in the women's appearance.

"Hello and good morning. Please both of you have a seat," soothingly said the woman.

"I take it you both have become quite acquainted from all the banter I heard from the both of you in the hall," inquired the green haired beauty. "Well anyways my name is Meioh Setsuna and I am the principle of Juban Music Academy for the talented musicians oh today's society. It is a pleasure having you attend this academy Uzuko-San."

"No, the pleasure is mine Director-Sama. For me to attend such a prestigious and elite school such as Juban on a scholarship, I am truly grateful. I couldn't stand to be a financial burden on my foster parents any longer," replied Midori.

'So she's also an orphan. Well that was unexpected,' thought Rei to herself as she sat quietly until the Director talked to her.

"Spoken like a true artisan Uzuko-San. I expect great things from you. OK now that the introductions are taken care of let me talk to you about living arrangements. The new school year begins in two weeks and there are no empty dorm rooms as of now," calmly stated the director.

"Ehh!?" was Midori's very intelligent reply.

"So," continued the director. "We will be having you dorm with Hino-San." After she was done speaking the room was dead silent until…

"EHH!!" Midori and Rei shouted.

'I can't believe this. I'm stuck with this… girl, if she can be called that, for a year? or maybe even more?' thought Midori.

"That won't be a problem, will it Student Body President- San?" asked the director as she turned to the seemingly forgotten Rei.

"…Of course not Director-Sama," said the raven haired beauty through a forced smile.

'Wait she's the Student Body President? What kind of sad school am i going to?' thought Midori while she chuckled to herself at her "hilarious" joke.

"Well that's good. Now if you have any problems Uzuko-San please don't hesitate to ask." And with that Midori and Rei got up from their seats and sauntered to the door, in no hurry to get to their newly acquired dorm.

It's the late of night, a lone figure could be seen staring out the window of her office and out to the garden view, seemingly lost in thought.

"I think I've found _her_. Luna do you really think I shouldn't tell Rei?" asked the director. Out of the shadows in the corner a young woman, about the same age as the director, stepped out. The women now acknowledged as Luna, who oddly resembled a cat, took on a determined face.

"I'm sure. Rei doesn't need to know, when she will find out herself soon enough. Rei still blames herself. Maybe this way her wound will slowly heal. Plus this way they will get to know each other a little better and hopefully it will trigger _her_ memories."

"If you say so…"

* * *

A/N: That's it. Tell me what you think. Sorry for such short chapters. I'm pretty sure they will get longer. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, everyone. I am so so so so so so so sorry. It has literally been forever since my last update and this isn't the best chapter ever, but the next i have great plans for. I just couldn't bring myself to write this chapter and after this it's smooth sailing from there grins Well same thing as i always say comments and reviews are appreciated and i want to thank all my reviewers. Because of you guys and your kind words i was able to get this chapter updated. smies Have fun reading it :End of A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

Rei, scantily dressed in a reveling red night gown, saunters back towards her room with a dazed look. In her hands a cup of water and some aspirin. She clutches her head as another throbbing sensation explodes in her skull . As she walks back to her room she hears odd noises emitting from the room next to hers.

Though in no way is she worried about that sad excuse for a girl; she peaks into the room to she what the noise is about. What she saw is not what she was expecting. Her newly found roommate dressed in nothing but an overly large shirt and surprisingly hot lacey underwear was definitely not on her list of things she was excepting to see.

Then again she had also entered "_Midori's_" room in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what the blonde looked like without her glasses, but for some unknown reason her overly large glasses where still present on her face even while sleeping. This fact alone surprised Rei and the fact that she felt a rising heat creep up onto her cheeks while she tried to look away from her roommates nightwear clad body surprised her even more.

Then a loud mumble broke from "_Midori's_" perfectly shaped lips. Then they progressively got louder as she started to toss and turn on her bed.

'What's wrong with her," thinks Rei as her blushing face was soon replaced with a frown. If someone who didn't know the Raven haired girl had seen the frown they would think the girl cold hearted for just frowning while the blonde next to her was in obvious distress, but those close to her knew other wise. Those close to her could tell that the frown erratically formed by the stunningly beautiful girl's face as she stared at her roommate brake into a sweat was not formed cold heartedly, but out of concern.

Rei moved closer to the bed and was soon sitting on the edge as the sleeping blonde continued to toss and turn. Her water and aspirin along with her headache completely forgotten in her odd show of concern for this girl she barely knew.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Rei as she grasped the blondes shoulders gently to calm _Midori_ down. Afterward she scolded herself for asking such a question when it was obvious the blonde girl was not ok.

Her words her lost upon deaf ears as _Midori_ was still asleep while dreaming a nightmare she deduced from the erratic mumbles and small screams produced by the sleeping girl.

Rei grasped the blonde girl's hand in an attempt to soothe her as her mother would when ever she would have _that_ dream.

'Why am I so worried about this girl I don't even know?' The raven hair girl thinks to herself. 'It doesn't matter anyways. It's what _she _would do. _She _never did like seeing a damsel in distress.' Rei mentally slaps herself for thinking of her "past" once again that day.

Suddenly the girl she had been trying to soothe bolted from the bed sheets to sit up-right gasping for air. For a second the blonde girl looked as if she was about to cry, but then quickly forgot about her tears as she saw Rei seated on _her _bed holding _her_ hand. Before she could voice her question of what she was doing here in _her _room the raven beauty interrupted her.

"You're finally awake. I though you would never wake," whispered Rei. If _Midori_ hadn't been still dazed from her little "nightmare" she would have heard the obvious worry in the slightly older girl's voice, but as fates would have it the blonde had taken Rei's comment as a snappy remark.

"What are you doing here?" asks _Midori _as she was once again on the verge of tears as she thought back on the memory like nightmare she had just had. The amethyst eyes in her dream she had seen shown so much like the girl in the red night gown next to her.

"I just came in when I heard you rolling around," half lied Rei as she took the girls question more as an accusation oblivious to the tears in the eyes of _Midori_ due to the overly large glasses blocking her view. "What was your nightmare about," asked Rei still oblivious to the blonde's current anguish.

"It was nothing," mutters _Midori_ as she wishes her silent tears away. Rei not convinced by the younger girl stares into those glasses that her gaze seems to be unable to see through.

"There's obviously something," Rei stars out irritant, but then her voice softens as she finally notices the blonde's damp cheeks. "Come on, you can tell me," says Rei as she gives the hand she had not let go of a gentle squeeze of support. _Midori _blushes as she just notices that Rei had been holding her hand the entire time.

"It's just a dream I always have," replies the blonde as her blush deepens dues to the raven haired girl's extremely hot choice of nightwear.

"What was it about?" Rei ignorant of the other girls blush continues to ask her questions. At seeing the blondes girl shoulders tense the older girl scoots closer. "It's ok. I've had my share of bad dreams. I'm all ears," Rei said with a small warm smile on her face, so small you had to look twice to make sure I was actually there. It wasn't everyday you see one of Rei's stunningly beautiful smiles. Ever since _that_ day she never found a reason to smile a lot.

"Well, I've had this dream since I can remember," says _Midori_ as she finally gives in. 'Not like I can remember that far back though,' thinks the blonde to herself. "All the faces are blurry and the names are always never able to reach my ears."

"I'm glad you're ok now," says Rei nodding. "You should try to get some more sleep now since your first day's tomorrow," adds Rei as she's slowly getting up from her position on the bed and heading to the door, strangely missing the warmth as she let go of _Midori's_ hand. It seems _Midori_ also seemed to miss the warmth of Rei's hand as she once again grabbed it to prevent the older girl from leaving her room.

"Wait!" exclaims _Midori._ As Rei turns around slowly again to face her, the blonde automatically blushes. "Umm, thanks for tonight. I know we got off on the wrong foot and all, but it really made me feel better that you were there to listen." Once again Rei flashes one of those one in a life time smiles which she seemed to be using a lot more since the blondes arrival that afternoon and stares into _Midori's _eyes once again trying to see through those glasses.

"No problem," and with those words silently walked away.

* * *

A/N: Once again I hoped you liked it. Stay tuned as always for some fun love from the Juban Musical Acadamy's all girls school host club. Dun Dun Dunnnn. :End of A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. Super short chapter, but i felt it was the appropriate place to stop. Maybe i should start making them longer? Anywho as always hopefully you have fun reading this one as well. and thanks to me reviewers. you make me feel all warm inside hehe. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

"There are four libraries in this entire school. Why is it noisy everywhere?" asks a mysterious blonde as she once again silently closed the door to yet another study room at Juban Musical Academy.

Ready to collape from frustration a sigh escapes the blonde's lips as she's clad in a baggy puke green sweater, which looks as if it came from the dollar tree and extra baggy pants that hide the blonde's curvaceous body. To finish the "dignified" look a pair of glasses that's made it impossible to see the blonde's eyes the size of diner plates were located on the bridge of her noise.

'Why is it that every single one of these rich kids is here to mess around?' exclaims _Midori_ inwardly. Silently she continues her trek to find the perfect study spot which isn't an easy feat seeing how today is her first day, she has no uniform, is stuck with dorky glasses, and some clothes she found at the bottom of Rei's closet. Oh, and of course miss "I'm so cool and sexy" Rei Hino didn't bother to make any of this better.

&Flashback&

The blaring of an alarm clock resounded and bounced off the yellowish orange walls of her new dorm room. The sleeping blonde awoken with a startle as her alarm's irritant beeping continued to blare.

'Ugh, what the hell? It's only 7:30,' says the sleepy blonde as she combs her fingers through her hair. Then her eyes widen to the size of diner plates and she flips out.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 7:30!!," exclaims _Midori _as it finally hits her that she has her first class of the year in about 20 minutes. Not wanting to be late the blonde bolts to the bathroom to get dressed.

5 minutes later

"I am so screwed!" yells _Midori _with faux tears in her eyes. Then she noticed the note on her way out the door of the bathroom. A note with her name on it placed on her bedroom door.

To: Midori

I had to go, but there's food in the fridge. Don't blame me if you're late.

From: Rei

With those little amount of words the blonde felt her blood boil as she was clad in only a towel. She looked down and clenched her fists…

"DAMN YOU HINO!"

&End Flashback&

The seething blonde had been lucky and hadn't shown up late to class, but it was close. Rei is suppose to be in her class, but _Midori_ hadn't seen her. No one approached her or took notice in her, but then again she wasn't really making an effort to get people to notice her. Her mind was too preoccupied with last nights dream or should she say nightmare.

Ever since she was eight she had been having this dream… Ever since she was _found_, but anyway that's a story for another time. Now we find one of our main protagonists slowly coming to a stop in front of the fourth music room. Seeing how most likely no one was using it, it seemed like an ideal place to make camp for her studies. After all she is here on scholarship seeing as she doesn't even have money for a uniform as she has to work hard.

Slowly opening the door she sees something she was not expecting. She opened the door to…

"Welcome to the host club hime-sama,"

* * *

A/N: Onward to the next chapter which I'm going to write right now because im just swamped with ideas. winks See yah!! :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, everyone. It a new chapter yeah!! This one I wrote pretty easily. smiles tell me what you think, but no pressure to review hehe. I do like reading the reviews though. they make me feel like someones actually reading my story hehe. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

"This can't be good," says the awkward looking blonde more to herself than to those she stumbled upon in the room on the fourth floor, at the farthest end of the hall way, and through the hard oak wood double doors. "The…host club?" asks the blonde as she takes in her surroundings.

All around her isn't the everyday contents of an abandoned music room. Instead of the music chairs she was expecting to see there are nicely furnished couches. Instead of music stands she was expecting to see there are decorated tea tables. Instead of the abandoned room she was expecting to see there is a room _with_ people. Not just people, but extremely good looking people.

'The air around them sparkles,' thinks the gaping blonde as she tries to regain her bearings. She looks at the occupants of the room and sees that there are only six beautiful girls all sitting in chairs with their heads facing towards her. They all turn there faces into stunning smiles that could blinds someone with their beauty. All at once they seem to speak to _Midori_…

"The Host Club at your service Hime-sama," they speak soothingly at me. They all get up from their seats and circle the blonde while her back is against the door. Her eyes widen behind her glasses as she starts to feel awkward with all their eyes on her. The only not so intelligent response she gives is an elegant…

"Huh?!"

_Juban Musical Academy is defined by_

_one, prestigious families, and two, wealth_

_And prosperous people have much time in their hands_

_Therefore this Juban Host Club is about these beautiful women that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies that also have time and profit off them._

_It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich super all girls school._

Any here we find our main protagonist once again in an encounter with the majestic host club.

"You must be the new transfer student!" exclaims a cutesy blonde that looks as if she has odango on top of her head. She is sucking on a lollipop as she manicures her nails while dressed in the schools uniform of a plaid skirt and a button up shirt that clung nicely to her figure with a matching plaid tie. The only thing unique about her uniform compared to her classmates uniform was that there schools plaid skirts that where grey with black was now pink and black along with her tie. Midori couldn't help but think of how the color suited the odango head girl and how adorably cute she looked.

"Awww, I wouldn't think that our schools scholarship student swung that way," says the stunning brunet from behind the blonde odango head. This next girl was just as beautiful as the first, but had a different type of beauty. She had a fierce look in her eyes as if they were warning you of the dangers that lurk behind her eyes. Again she also had the schools uniform on but the skirt and tie a striking green and black.

"We go to an all-girl's school. Everyone swings that way (In peoples fantasies)," scoffs a tom boyish handsome looking girl with short sandy blonde hair.

'What?!' The blonde screams in her head as her eyes widen farther.

Again with the uniform this time it seemed fit to the wearer's most suiting color except an exception seemed to be made in the uniform since instead of a tie and skirt the uniform consists of Khakis and tie possessing a navy blue and black fabric, which only helped to increase the handsomeness of the tomboy. Then on the arm of this girl is yet another gorgeousness girl or should I say young lady as it seemed the girl screamed older women. This one with a cascade of wavy turquoise hair she seemed to radiate elegance. She giggles behind her hand a little.

"Ruka, must you be so charming," says the young lady in a turquoise, the color of her hair, with black plaid skirt and tie. She seemed to be talking to the tomboyish girl and then she turned to me. "You must be confused. It is after all your first day and we all know how hard the first day is." She says this with a certain air that makes you want to call her one-sama even if you're the same age. "Right, Hotaru?" says the lady as she turns to face a girl still seated with her head in a book.

'Now she has the right idea. What I would give to be in a quiet place behind a book right now,' thinks Midori as she eyes the book to read the title… "100 ways to get them to go away for dummies"

This Hotaru girl slowly brings her head up from the book as her bob like black violet/ black hair is still perfectly in place. She looks at the blonde with the glasses, looks at the elegant girl, and then puts her head back in her book. Permitting an aura that says leave me alone, but having an incredibly childish face and prettiness that just makes you want to eat her. Her uniform is also colored and is purple and black.

There is only one girl left in the room that has stayed quiet until now, but when Midori looks at her she can tell its not fully because of shyness but because she was watching her with a calculating stare as if fully accessing her. This last beauty had light blue hair that matched her uniform also. When she noticed me looking at her she gave a kind smile.

"Midori Usako- san it is a pleasure to meet you. As we have said we are the host club," says the girl, pausing to push up her more pretty looking glasses. "We are here to bring joy to those who need it. I'm the vice-president of this club and we'll be happy to help you with your…needs," she says while smiling that calculating smile. "My name is Ami," she says pointing to herself and then pointing to the odango head from before. "And this is," she informs while pointing to her, but the blonde odango head interrupts her. The other blonde flashes Midori a cute little smile.

"I'm Usagi!" the girl bubbly exclaims. "but you can call me whatever you want." They went on telling there names, but the blonde with the glasses was only half listening as she processed all the info she gathered. She was in a school full of annoying rich girls that don't care to study, but most likely more than 90 are gay and this weird club full of pretty girls is talking to her when all she wants to do is get to studying. Finally they seemed to be done with introducing themselves.

"Well that's great and all but" KABOOM!! Just as the blonde girl took a step forward she tripped and fell right into a podium with an expensive looking vase on it. And just as luck may have it. It fell to the ground in a shatter echoing throughout the dead quiet room. Midori looks up at all the girls as they gape at the vase on the floor and then her. She looks up at all the staring faces. "...oops?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter lots of Rei and Minako interaction definitely. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone. Here's an update and thanks again for your reviews. MinaxRei for life!! Enjoy the read. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

'Damn,' thinks the blonde as she looks at the contents of the used-to-be vase that were scattered across the floor. With a sigh "Midori" drops her head. She looks back at the host club members to see that after the initial shock of the crash they all seemed unfazed.

"Umm, about your vase…" starts the blonde as her hands by her side start to fidget as the calculating girl that everyone seemed to be calling Ami just continued to stare at her. The blonde dies off as she realizes that once again the room is completely silent. Then she sees Ami look at the clip board that was placed between her petite hands. After a couple of seconds she looks up at the fidgeting blonde and grins.

"Oh dear…" was all she said as the room once again turns silent, when all of a sudden…

"Hehe" escaped from the odango head girl named Usagi's mouth. It started as a silent giggle, but was soon turned into full blown laughter accompanied by the girl in green, Makoto and Haruka the handsome tomboy from before. Only Ami, Michiru, and Hotaru stayed quiet, but even then a grin could be seen present on each one of their faces. Finally _Midori_ decided to see what was funny as she lost patience. So she voiced her question of course without a second thought.

"What is so funny?!" fumes the blonde as she no longer fidgeted, but tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. The room once again became silent after _Midori's_ abrupt interruption. They all turned to her with amusement in their eyes and then turned to each other.

"Should we get "the queen"? asks Haruka to everyone leaving the crazed blonde wondering who the hell this "queen" is. All at once almost everyone turns their attention to Haruka and responds at once with a resounding "no!!"

"Why? You all know how angry she'll get when she hears about this?" inquires Makoto as she shivers at what ever thoughts are going through her head.

"That's the point. You know how angry the queen gets when we bother her with such…trivial matters," calmly states Michiru as she looks at the poorly dressed _Midori_ when she said trivial matters. "She has no time for "commoners."

'Damn these rich girls,' thinks the blonde as she has fake tears streaming down her face.

"So," starts Usagi as she takes her lollipop out of her mouth. "What do we do?" Michiru shrugs her shoulders as if to say "I'm too pretty to think" Then all of a sudden Hotaru slams down her book on the table, looks at the blonde whose face is hidden in huge ass glasses, and walks over to Ami. Ami slouches down as Hotaru signals with her hand for her to. Hotaru whispers something into Ami's ear and walks back to her seat then once again picks up her book to resume reading. Everyone turns towards Ami now to see a bright smile on her face.

"Once again Hotaru you cease to amaze me," whispers Ami more to herself than to anyone else as she shakes her head back and forth slowly and then giggles softly. "I don't know where you get these ideas Hotaru, but they are genius without a doubt." Slowly she turns her attention from Hotaru to the confused blonde and grins. "Pure genius," she says.

"OK, now that we have established that Hotaru is a genius out with it already Ami. The suspense is killing us," chuckles Makoto as everyone around her nods their heads in agreement.

"Well as I was saying," Ami says in her soft spoken voice, "Hotaru has presented a very interesting idea to me. Seeing as the vase that you," pointing to _Midori_, "knocked over is worth 10,000 dollars, you will be working as the host clubs "dog." Ami finishes.

"…………"

"DOG!?" exclaims a very flustered blonde as she starts pacing. "T-that is c-crazy!"

"Well seeing as you came here on a scholarship and don't even have a uniform I'm guessing you don't have 10,000 just laying around. So you will slowly start paying off your debt," says Michiru. "That makes sense and I estimate that will take you until the end of your three years here at Juban to pay that off…if you work hard."

"Oh…my…god," and with that the sounds of the glasses wearing blondes calm and peaceful high school life shatters along with the vase eratically spewed across the floor of the fourth music room, at the farthest end of the hall way, and through the hard oak wood double doors, the host club.

A/N: OK so still no Rei. SUper sorry about that, but she is in the next chapter so keep reading. I have to build up the suspense. Hehe Stay tuned. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone. Im sorry for not so much MinaxRei ness going on but i need to slowly build up. I promise its going to be good. Or at least i hope it will be good hehe. I'm going to try my best. remember to review if you got something to say because i read every single one. But then again got nothing to say its ok not to review. enjoy. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

"Oi, dog, get this beautiful young lady some tea," says Haruka as _Midori_ walks by the tea table her and another young girl that was staring at Haruka with hearts in her eyes. It was obvious the young girl next to the tom boy was crazed over her. This was the job of a host. Take on your customers and show them you are their "Prince Charming." Now what's a dog you might ask?

'Damn you rich kids!" bemoans the blonde as she turns to get more tea. All around her the girls she had met from this afternoon where charming girls left and right and conversing about anything and everything.

"Hey, dog, get me a pastry." "Dog, get me a coffee." "Oi, dog, get me some cake." _Midori _is going crazy and the only thing she can think of is how to get out of this mess. She puts her hand down her puke green sweater (Not that way pervert) and then pulls out a chain. On the chain a pendent with a Sapphire in Amethyst stone in placed. Turning it over she runs her fingers over the engraved message or that is half the message.

"Whatcha looking at?" asks Usagi as she appears out of nowhere over the other blondes shoulders. Quickly the four eyes stuffs the pendent back down her shirt and looks at Usagi with wide eyes.

"God, you scared me Usagi-san," _Midori_ says as she puts her hand over her heart as empathies. Usagi pouts and the four- eyes is sure that the odango head was about to ask about her pendant when…

"Don't call me Usagi-san," pouts the meatball head.

"Ehh!?" The other blonde responds, not quite expecting that from the odango head.

"Call me Usa," smiles Usagi beautifully as she throws out a peace sign at _Midori._ The other blonde just looks at Usagi in amazement. She wasn't only being nice to her, but hadn't called her dog once. Plus her smile was absolutely dazzling.

"Yes, and call me Michi," says the turquoise haired beauty as she points to every single one of the hosts. "You can call us all by our nicknames," she says with yet another stunning smile that they all seem to have. "It will make us closer," she finishes. I smiles also.

"Hehe then you can call me _Midori_. Anything's better that than dog," the blonde says as she feels like she's actually getting somewhere now with these stunningly beautiful people.

"You know if you take off these glasses you'd be pretty good loo-" starts Makoto as she pulls off the blondes glasses, but stops mid-sentence and openly stares at her face. Everyone also leans over to get a look at the girl without her glasses. They all gape and their eyes widen. All the while the _Midori_ is absolutely confused.

"What is there something on my face?" asks the blonde snapping everyone out of their trace like state. Ami immediately spoke up.

"Haruka rush to the nurses office and get a pair of contacts," she announces. "Michiru and Hotaru get me a uniform to fit her right away and Makoto call a hair dresser." She snaps and they all rush to the task they are given.

"But what about me?!" whines Usagi as she has fake tears in the corner of her eyes and looks expectantly at Ami.

"Umm Usagi go…eat some cake," Ami says and rushes off to some task of her own. The blonde puts her glasses back on and sweat drops as no one has yet to inform her of why they where rushing around.

"Uhhh," is all the extremely confused blonde says.

&20 minutes later&

"Put these on," says Michiru as she hands _Midori_ a uniform especially made for her and contacts. Her hair had already been done.

"OK OK no need to push," the blonde sighs.

&5 minutes later&

"Are you done yet?" exclaims Makoto as everyone waits for the blonde to change on the other side of a dressing room curtain. After a few seconds a quiet yes is emitted as the curtain slowly opens to reveal…

"Oh my," came Ami's reply as she blushes bright red. Wondering why Ami is blushing, the blonde saunters over to the mirror right next to the door connecting to the fourth music room. What she sees doesn't surprise her much seeing as she knows what she looks like, but everyone else was amazed. Where the four eyes freak in baggy clothe stood now stood a beautiful girl with fair skin with big perfect blue eyes and a perfectly angular face that has almost no baby fat. Where a baggy sweater and sweats once lay now a cute orange and black plaid skirt hung from her curvaceous hips that ended mid thigh to show off her long and slender legs, while her upper body was hugged by a form fitting simple long sleeved white blouse with an orange and black plaid tie to finish off the look.

"Damn, she looks sexy," says Makoto ending the silence. Everyone nods their heads once again in agreement. They then here the turning of a knob from the door and soon the door is swung open to reveal a uniform clad Rei Hino with a Red and black tie and skirt looking absolutely amazing.

"I've been wondering wher-" she instantly stopped talking when her eyes landed on the blonde girl in front of the mirror. Her eyes widening to the farthest extent and she opens her mouth to say something. Anything, but the only thing that comes from her mouth is one name…

"…Minako"

A/N: Finally on with the plot. Next chapter is going to be good. stay tuned. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone. I must say the only thing that keeps me updating so fast is looking at my story and seeing i have new reviews each day. Its the oil to my fire. I'd like to thank my constant reviewers such as: Yuri-Desu, LaCazadora, Black Caballiere, Vanessa Riverton, and a lot others. sorry that i didn't says everyone, but i must let you know that i still read your comments and i apreciate then a lot. Next chapie i'll give you a shout out. Enjoy the read. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

"Jiggle jiggle," comes from the door right next to the full length mirror that the newly made over blonde stood. Slowly the door swings open and standing in all her amazing glory is a uniform clad Rei under the door's archway. She opens her perfectly shaped plump pink lips to speak, looking mildly irritated like always.

"I've been wondering wher-" she stops talking and her eyes widen as if she is seeing a ghost. Little do the room occupants know it was that exact feeling Rei was experiencing at that moment. A very hot and sexy ghost, but a ghost none the less. "…Minako," whispers Rei so that only she could hear herself as she stares at the blue eyed girl standing in front of the mirror. Inside Rei's mind a chaos of questions spread through her mind. She wanted to run over to Minako and hug her as tight as she could, but couldn't bring herself to move. Something was wrong ranging from the confused look on the blondes face to why she was dressed in her schools uniform.

"Queen!" exclaims Usagi as she saunters over to the still gaping Rei and slings her arm over her shoulders, having obviously not heard the single name that Rei had muttered. It had seemed that no one had heard…except one. The orange clad girl had a confused expression planted on her face once again as she had a million questions running through her head at a 100 miles an hour.

'What is Rei doing here? Is she the queen the "host squad" was talking about before?' mentally asks _Midori_. 'And was it just me or did Rei say Minako when she came in? Why does that name sound so similar?' She decided to voice at least one of her questions not noticing that Rei's violet eyes had yet to stop staring at her face.

"Queen?" questioned the no longer four eyed blonde, her long hair flowing freely under a large red bow as she turned towards one of the hosts looking for an answer.

"Ah, yes Midori. This is the president of the host club. Rei Hino. She's a first year student just like you, Mako-Chan, Usagi-Chan, and me," says Ami being as informative as ever. The ribbon wearing blonde looks over at Rei to notice her violet eyes widen even farther as if something had just dawned on her.

'Midori?! Oh my God why didn't I realize it sooner? How could I have not? that strange feeling of nostalgia when ever I looked at her, the feeling that when ever I was around her a piece of me felt whole again, and the unmistakable feeling of annoyance that only Minako could bring me…but Minako has been with me for two days why hasn't she said anything to me?' The voice that instantly brought a million memories back to Rei snapped her out of her daze.

"Rei's the president?" asks the blonde as she looks over Rei's uniform. It was the same as the one she was wearing, but with a red and black skirt and tie. Yet even though they are the same uniform when it was on Rei _Midori_ just thinks that it seemed so much sexier.

"Hey boss," says Haruka referring to Rei. "This is our newest member. I'm thinking she's the natural beauty type. What do you guys think?" asks the tom boy to all the over members.

"I agree," murmurs Hotaru. It wasn't everyday that you hear Hotaru give a complement, well technically it wasn't a complement, but for the impassive girl it was as close as it gets. Everyone turns their attention to Hotaru in surprise, everyone beside Rei of course as she was still intently staring at _Midori_.

"Now if Hotaru thinks so then it must be true," says Michiru as she pats the smaller girl's head dotingly. The younger girl didn't seem to mind it when the older girl does it, but she seems like the type that would bite your hand off if it was someone else.

"Huh? What do you mean "newest member? I thought I was the host clubs dog? And what do you mean by natural beauty type," says the blonde a little uncomfortably as she seemed to finally realize the holes Rei's eyes were burning into her head.

"Hehe it's like this Mi-Chan," starts Usagi while _Midori_ is still surprised by the nickname Usagi gave her. "In the host club we are all given a type that suits us best. This is basically the type of dream girlfriend our customers want," she finishes.

"Yeah, like Usagi said. We all have types. Ruka over there is what we call the handsome type," Mako said pointing at the sandy blonde who's in conversation with Michiru. "Michi is the elegant type, but we like to call it the one-sama as all her customers call her that, Usagi, as you can guess is the cute type, Ami the cool type, Hotaru the loli type, I'm supposedly the wild type, and boss over there is the flirtation type. She might seem a little irritable now, but when she's with a customer there's no stopping her," informs Mako as she points at all the members one by one.

"And as you can obviously see from your reflection, we can't let a beauty stay as a dog when you can work your debt off three times as fast working as a host," says Ami.

"Oh, I see," murmurs the blue eyed girl not really taking all the information in as she starts to fidget under Rei's unrelenting gaze. Finally she turned towards the violet haired girl. "Yes Rei?"

"Huh?" is the "queens" intelligent response as she notices her Minako staring back at her.

"You guys know each other?" questioned Ami while raising an eyebrow at the blonde who seemed to talk to Rei without an honorific.

"Well not really. Rei's my roommate," explains the blonde while she ran her hand through her hair. It was getting late and she had yet to find a place to study. She will most likely have to study tonight in her and Rei's room. The host members gape at Rei who had yet to say anything.

"You mean the directory finally stuck you with a roommate?" inquires Mako unbelievingly. "She has been trying to get you a roommate since forever. Make sure not to scare this one off too." Rei just turned to leave while grabbing _Midori's_ hand on the way out dragging her with her.

"Where are you going?" asks Haruka as she noticed the urgency in Rei's step.

"Home," is Rei's short answer as she shuts the door behind her and the blonde.

(line)

"Home?" questions _Midori _as she blushes when she noticed that Rei had yet to let go of her hand as they walked down the hall to their dorm. Rei doesn't answer her until they reach their dorm door and she fishes out her key to unlock the door. Shutting the door behind her she hugs the blonde from behind.

"Minako, I've missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again. Why didn't you tell me it was you when we met yesterday?" exclaims Rei as she tightens her hug on her Minako. Slowly the blonde turns her head so she's looking Rei in the eyes. She has a confused look on her face.

"Who's Minako?"

* * *

A/N: THe suspense is killing you hehe Stay tuned. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone. This is M.R. saying hey yah hehe. Sorry for talking a little longer with the update this time, but i needed a little inspiration to make this chapter as meaningful as i could. I hope that feelings i was trying to convey will show in my writing. Anywho. i want to thank some more of my reviews and the ones i thanked last time. The list including...

THank you list: Yuri-Desu, LaCazadora, Black Caballiere, Vanessa Riverton, Venera22, Tears of the soul, Rikku's twin, and more i'll mention next chapter. Review for this chapter and your name will most definitely will be on my list come chapter 11. Feel free to review it makes me happy. End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

"Who's Minako?" The blonde is still in Rei's arms as the raven haired girl hugs her tightly from behind. The two stood in front of the door facing the living room of their dorm that looked more like an apartment.

Some where in the back of Rei's mind she knew something was wrong, ever since she saw the girl from her past standing there in front of a mirror in the host club room. It had been six years since she had last seen the blonde that forever held her heart, six years since she had gone missing and never to return, six years since it felt like a piece of her was pried and gashed out of her. She had always believed that Minako would return to her because she promised that day on the cliff and when Minako promises something she never brakes it, but when the blonde had looked at her with those unloving eyes in the changing room she knew right away something was wrong. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks…

&Flashback&

Sitting on the blonde's bed at three in the morning the raven haired girl and the distressed blonde sat there discussing the horrid dream she had just had. "Well, I've had this dream since I can remember," says _Midori_ as she finally gives in. "Not like I can remember that far back though."

&Flashback&

'When she had said that, I disregarded it as a remark about her bad memory. I didn't think she literally couldn't remember,' inwardly remarks Rei as she still stares in shock at the blonde in her arms. As Rei continues to stare at her the blonde starts to shift around uncomfortably with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"I know your absolutely dazzeled by my beauty and It's not like I mind it or anything, but…" says the newly discovered Minako hoping her message got across as she gently tries to move out of Rei's crushing hug. Obviously it didn't as Rei only tightens her grasp.

"No, no it can't be true. Minako, it's me Rei how do you not remember!?" exclaims Rei deliriously as she's about to have an emotional break down. Being so close to the love of your life, the one you cannot go a day without thinking about yet being so far away at the same time slowly mentally exhausting her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rei. Who's Minako?" asks the blonde as she ceased to struggle in Rei's arms seeing as it was pointless to try to break free. After a few moments of silence Rei doesn't say anything trying to figure a way to get about this.

"Minako, can you tell me about your past?" asks Rei trying to get a grasp of situation so she can calmly works this out and not jump to conclusions. Slowly and reluctantly she lets go of the mysterious girl from her past so the blonde can face her. Minako smiles a stunning smile, a confused smile, but a stunning smile none the less.

"Yeah, but why do you keep calling me Minako?" The blonde asks Rei as she looks her in the eye. "It's not a pet name for me is it," the blue eyed girl teases Rei to try and lighten the mood. The affect of her words where immediate as blood rushes to the lavender eyed girl's cheeks. Deciding to ignore the remark Rei turns her head in an attempt to hide her blush. Then she mentally slaps herself to warn herself of the severity of the situation. Turning to look her long lost childhood friend in the eye Rei has lost all humor as the seriousness in her eye blaze a burning violet.

'I have been holding on to this thread of hope for the past six years. The past six years without Minako have been absolute torture and this next question holds the answers to my desperation for better or for worse.' Rei schools her face into a compassionate one that no one other than Minako has ever seen. A face that expresses how much she cares about you and with one look can bring tears of absolute bliss to your eyes. She grabs the stunning blonde's hand gently. Holding it so tenderly that you would think Minako was made out of the most fragile porcelain.

Once again the raven haired beauty flashes that heart stopping smile at the blonde as if to tell her "I'm listening." Minako felt as if her heart stopped when she saw that smile and then all at once it started to beat faster, faster than she ever remembered it doing. She swore that it was so loud that Rei could hear her heart beat against her ribcage.

"Minako…will you tell me?" asked Rei sincerely with a hint of desperation.

"Tell you?" Inquires Minako as she tilts her head to the side in a cute fashion.

"Tell me…about your past," Rei asks Minako quietly yet strongly as if her life depended on the blondes answer. She leads the still uniform clad blonde to sit on the love seat couch in their apartment sized dorm's living room. Seeing the compassionate look in Rei's eyes she doesn't hesitate to tell Rei.

"Well I can't remember much of my past. It's kind of a mystery," starts Minako softly as she blushes a little from the feel of Rei caressing her hand as if to urge her to continue. "I don't live with my real parents. I'm not really quite sure who my real parents are. All I know from what my foster parents told me was that while they where celebrating their anniversary they found me around eight and unconscious, floating in the ocean at a beach near here," Rei's suspicions seemed to have been proved, but she listened to hear more, hanging off of every word that spills from the blondes perfectly shaped red lips. "They said they tried to find my parents or someone that knew me, but couldn't find any clues leading to my past or where I came from other than this one thing. The current must have pulled me out to sea. We have been living in America for the past couple years, but the director found me at a music school in New York and gave me this Scholarship for me violin skills… My parents are kind people, the kindest and without them I wouldn't be here today. That is all I need to know." Rei's eyes started to water as she recalled the memories of how desperately she had tried to find Minako, but they had turned up with nothing. Then she remembered Minako's words… _couldn't find any clues leading to my past or where I came from other than this one thing._

"What was that thing," asked Rei in an almost whisper as if she spoke a tad louder she would chase the blonde away.

"Thing?" asks Minako a little confused.

"You said they found one thing that was a clue to your past…" says Rei dying off, not able to handle saying anymore as the emotions that she had kept bottled down for years surfaced.

"They found this with me and that's it," says the blonde as she withdrew her hand from Rei's, instantly missing the warmth and sensation, and brought it to the pendant tucked inside her shirt. Slowly she pulled it out and Rei's eyes widened.

"…oh my god," whispered the lavender eyed girl as the tears in her eyes started to trickle down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Rei?" asked Minako, concerned for the beautiful girl sitting next to her. Slowly Rei looks up at the blonde and also slowly puts her head to her chest. Slowly Rei reaches down her shirt and pulls out a necklace, but not just any necklace. Am audible gasp escaped Minako's lips.

"But how?" was all the words that the blonde spoke that fill the silent room as Rei slowly unclasps her pendant from her neck. Rei looks Minako in the eyes again with a look that said "Just believe me" all in just one stare.

"Sapphire in Amethyst, a rare stone not common in Japan," starts Rei softly as she unclasps the pendant from Minako's bare neck and holds both the pendants in her hand. "The stone is unique, you see. It's as if the two stone are fused together creating the beautiful shimmering color of blue and purple mixing. These pendants, each holding half of each stone, alone hold a significant beauty, but…" slowly she brings both sides of the pendants together, meeting its matching other for the first time in six years. "But when brought together, its beauty shines brighter and more stunning than any stone in the whole world. They complete each other." Slowly she takes the whole pendant and flips it over so that its secrets are finally reveled to the world. Written there are two little words…

Minako

Rei

"As do we," finishes Rei as she raps her arms around Minako's neck and pulls her in close. "I've missed you Minako," whispers the raven haired girl into the blonde's ear as more salty tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Next chapie will be abolustely juices. Stay tuned. I hope your excited cuz i know i sure as hell am. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the slightly longer wait for this chapter, but i hope the contents of this chapter make it up to you. Read and hopefully review with constrictive advise and thoughts on the story if you have any. And as i said last time here is my, Mars Reiko's thank you list of reviewers for chapter 10:

Thank you so much to:

Vanessa Riverton, Yuri-desu, LunarMiko07, LaCazadora, and of course Black Caballiere. Thanks all of you for your bomb-tastic review. IT's what drives each one of my stories to a sooner update. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

_"A purple moon?" resounds around her as the child like voice is barley above a whisper, but at the same time sounded like it would envelope her whole._

_"…It's beautiful just like your eyes," comes another voice that she recognizes as her own squeaky voice yet a lot younger sounding._

_"Hey...," No reply. " who's there?" She voices in a more matured voice, murmuring fidgeting uncomfortably as she looks around at the darkness surrounding her on all sides. Then suddenly a girl with beautiful, long violet, black, raven hair approaches her, emerging out of no where. Just as she was about to ask the beautiful child who she was the raven haired kid interrupts her._

_"Why did you let go," says the girl in an eerily soft, familiar voice. It sounded like the person welding the voice was about to cry. The raven haired girl's face and eyes where covered by a strange shadow emitting from no where so the only features she could see was that dazzling raven black hair. The voice was familiar but she just couldn't pinpoint where she had heard it before. "6 years without you," says the little girl as her head is tilted towards the floor. "You lied. You said you would never let go…" and then the girl looks up abruptly, the shadow no longer covering her eyes, "MINAKO!"_

A blonde head shot up from her pillow as she sat up into a sitting position quickly. Her breathing haggard, she lets her widened eyes fluttering closed and hunches her back. She slowly brings her hand to her head to wipe her sweat covered forehead.

'It's that dream again,' thinks Minako with her eyes closed. 'It was different this time though. Not only did I finally see the girl whose voice has haunted my dreams for the past six years, but she also said a name.' She sighs trying to remember her nightmare before it starts to fade from her mind. 'The way the little girl spoke made my heart shatter into a million pieces, spoken with such a betrayed yet dead tone.' And then she remembered what the little girl had called her. 'Minako…It's the same name Rei keeps calling me.' Her eyes widen. Rei! School! 'Shit, I'm going to be late.' With that thought, Minako's divulging into the past has come to an abrupt end as she hurries into the shower with a towel and her new uniform in hand.

Ami, Mako, Usagi, and our favorite mysterious beauty, Rei, are sitting in the classroom in their chairs which just happen to be situated right near each other. Rei sat in the back row with Ami seated in front of her and Mako in the chair to the right of her with Usagi seated in front of Mako. They sat chatting about anything and everything waiting for the teacher to come in and start class, but Rei had better things on her mind then what ever her friends where talking about.

"I wonder where Mi-Chan is," asked Usagi, using her cutesy nickname for the other blonde. Her question was obviously directed at Rei as Usagi turns her head to look at the raven haired "queen." With the mention of the mysterious blonde's name Rei instantly thought about the previous night…

&Flashback&

"I've missed you Minako," whispers Rei into the blonde's ear as more salty tears run down her slightly pinkish cheeks. Rei's arms gently rapped around Minako's waist loosen a little so she can look the blonde in the eyes. "You might not remember Minako, but I'll help you remember." Minako for the twentieth time that night had her eyebrow crinkled as she stares confusingly back at Rei, but with a million questions running through her mind Minako feels a headache coming on, a headache that always occurs when she thinks about her past.

"H-how do you have that pendant? I d-don't understand. I've never met u before. Are you from my past or something?" stutters out Minako slightly. Her own inability to remember Rei in the slightest was upsetting her to no end. When she's around her the blonde feels an ease that she doesn't even have around her parents, but she never thought much of it. Everything about Rei was nostalgic, the way her voice projected a soothing melody of words, the ways she smiled, and most of all the way her lavender eyes stared into her own blue ones with such an intensity you feel as if you're being engulfed. Before Rei could respond though a knocking on their dorm room door interrupted their conversation.

Feeling irritated that such an important conversation was interrupted Rei hands Minako's half of the pendant back to her, puts her's on, and gets up to answer the door.

"Who's there?" asks Rei in a semi- growl as she taps her foot against the floor impatiently.

"It's me, Haruka," replies a slightly muffled voice. Rei swings the door open and puts her hands on her hips.

"What?!" Rei says as she glares up at the taller tomboy.

"Sensitive much? Not to interrupt anything," too late. "But Ami needs you in the host club to talk about the budget and whatever you guys talk about," says the sandy blonde girl with her hands in her pockets.

"Can't it wait?" asks Rei really wanting to be left alone with Minako so they could continue talking.

"Naw," says Haruka looking as if she had better things to do on a Monday night than standing right there. "Ami said it was important," finished Haruka as she took a step back into the hall way so Rei could have a little privacy to tell Minako she had to go.

Her raven hair flowing behind her as she turned to face the silent Minako quickly, Rei gives a small smile as if to say I'm sorry. "I have to go. We'll talk about this later," says Rei softly so only she and the blonde on the couch could hear. With that said Rei and Haruka leave the dorm to go talk to Ami.

&End Flashback&

'And important that conversation last night with Ami was. Quite interesting, looks like I'm not the only one that recognizes Minako,' thinks Rei vaguely. 'I was so close to explaining myself to Minako. Now she must just think I'm crazy. I wonder where she is. When I got home last night she was asleep,' thinks Rei as she finally notices all her friends continue to stare at her.

"Earth to Rei," exclaims Mako as she swings her hand in front of Rei's dazed eyes back and forth.

"Huh?" says Rei surprised to see all her friends staring at her intently.

"We asked you if you've seen Midori-San," says Ami referring to Minako as Midori because they, referring to the rest of their group of friends, along with Minako herself don't know that that is her name yet. Rei opens her mouth to answer, but before she could give a reply the classroom door swings open and in walks an orange uniform clad Minako.

To all the students and some of the host club that hasn't gotten used to Minako's beauty, her arrival was quite a shock as instantly all the students wearing normal grey and black uniforms blush a light red and start whispering to the person next to them about the mysterious girl that has just walked in.

"She has a specialized color coated uniform! She must be apart of the host club," one squealing girl said to her also squealing friend.

"I want to request her as my host," squeals another. All around the classroom whispers of "Wow, she's beautiful" and "Who is she?" Resound and reach Minako's ears and the orange and black plaid clad girl starts to shift uncomfortably from all the stares, but also felt an urge to grin as far as her mouth would let her. But the blonde wasn't the only one that heard the comments. As Minako had arrived Rei couldn't help but gape again at the sight of her long lost friend and how beautiful she had gotten over the years, but then heard all the whispers about her and how pretty she was.

'Of course she's beautiful. She's _my_ Minako after all and mine alone. I'll make it so every single person here understands this very well.' It's not like she was jealous or anything right? Rei elegantly yet roughly pushed her seat backwards making a loud screeching sound. Instantly all the whispering stopped as a large red and ominous aura started to seep from Rei as she death glares every single girl in the class.

Slowly she walks up the isle of the dead silent classroom with all attention on her as she approaches the blonde standing at the front of the class. Once she reaches Minako she does the unexpected. Reaching for her hand and leaning in slightly Rei grasps the porcelain white shinned hand and gently brings it to her mouth, laying a tender kiss on to the fair skin. Standing up straight with Minako's hand still grasped she looks at the blonde with her lavender eyes full of warmth and love as she gives Minako her most caring, genuine, stunning smile, something almost everyone in the class has never seen. Rei never smiles genuinely at anyone only fake yet still dazzling smiles at her customers.

"Good morning Minako," says Rei slightly husky tone that just makes it all the more seductive that sent a shiver down every single girl in the room's spine.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I'm excited for the next chapter. How will Minako react to Rei's obvious intimate display in front of the whole class? Stay tuned to see: End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm here with the newest update to my story. I'm glad to hear such enthusiastic reviews about my last chapter. They really made me happy. Anywho to all that are reading i hope you have a good read and enjoy. :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

"Good morning Minako," says Rei in a seductive tone of voice, but Minako being ever so slow did not notice the enticing manner of the girl clasping her hand gently.

"Morning," mumbles Minako softly so only Rei can hear her as she looks around at the classroom of very keenly watching girls. They all seemed to be whispering and pointing at her and Rei.

"How does Rei-Sama know her?" says one fan girl as she pouts in irritation that not only was the new girl taken, but by their very own host club queen.

"Yeah, where did this girl come from anyways and why is Rei-Sama acting so nice to her," complains another girl jealously.

Soon more comments like these start erupting all over the classroom. Rei, noticing the distraught, smiles in satisfaction as her goal of making it known that _her_ Mina was taken was successful. Not that Mina was hers… yet, but after waiting so long to be with the blonde Rei was not going to let her slip. Turning to the gossiping and complaining fan girls, she finally shows her infamous "scowl and glare" to silence them, and then turns her attention back to Mina.

"Did you sleep well _my_ Mina," asks Rei putting emphases on "my" to further prove her point. This time the blonde catches on and blushes a crimson red.

'She's embarrassing me on purpose,' inwardly seethes Mina, once again completely missing the point of the raven haired girl's comments.

"Of course I did," says Minako lying through her teeth as she once again remembers the oddly nostalgic little girl from her dream. "No thanks to you I might add. What took you so long getting home last night?" asks Minako, referring to their dorm as home thus further informing the girls in her class that Rei is her roommate. This fact is caught quickly and once again whispering irrupts from all over the classroom.

Through all this Ami, Mako, and Usagi take in all the new found information in strides. Every time their friends that are standing in the front of the class speak a new fact forces their eyes to widen in surprise.

"Is Rei _flirting _with her?" They all simultaneously thought. Never before had Rei ever been charming to _any_ girl unless they were a customer and even then she _never_ smiled so genuinely.

As the whispering continues so does Rei's train of thought as she notices how hostile the blonde is being towards her.

'What did I do to make her so angry? I thought I was being nice,' thinks Rei innocently as she once again moves towards the seething blonde. Rei inwardly smirks as she notices Mina's blush intensify with every step she takes towards her. 'And let the games begin.'

Reaching out with her right hand Rei runs her hand down the side of the slightly shorter girls face. Smiling at the blonde, Rei looks into her baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get home before you went to sleep so we could continue talking about _that_," says Rei referring to all of the blondes questions from the night before. "But I'll make it up to you," Rei whispers softly as her face is only a couple inches away from the blondes face. Swiftly she scoops up Minako with surprising ease carrying her bridal style. A small "eep" escapes the blonde's mouth as her face turns an even darker shade of red.

Rei herself is feeling strangely cool as she continues to make her childhood love blush a million shades of red. When they were younger Mina was always the one to make Rei blush, but now the tables are turned…for now that is. Rei has no doubt that once Mina remembers her past she will be the one suffering extreme amounts of blood rushing to her head. Mina was after all "the goddess of love and beauty," or as Rei had called it the goddess of love and teasing.

Grinning one more time back at the classroom, Rei slides open the classroom door and makes a brake for it with Minako clutching on to her uniform.

Gasping for air Rei stops to a halt and finally lets Mina down from her arms and looking around the blonde gasps at the beauty. Before her a garden larger than any she has ever seen unfolds its majesty to her. She's standing in the middle of it all with a white gazebo in front of her. Roses and exotic flowers of every color encircle the gazebo and extend farther than she can see. Taking a deep inhale all the various aromas from the flowers hit her ten fold entrancing her with their wonderful scents. Turning towards Rei she grins.

"What is this place?" Mina asks softly, completely forgetting that she is supposed to be mad at Rei for spontaneously abducting her.

"It's my secret garden," responds Rei mysteriously. Seeing the unbelieving expression on Mina's face she chuckles quietly. "Hehe, this," turning towards all the flowers and smirking, "Is _our_ secret garden." For the first time since she had gotten there Mina finally laughed. Rei looks towards the blonde and smiles her own little smile as she enjoys the melodious sound of Minako's laughter. "It has been too long since I have heard you laugh Mina," whispers Rei quietly to herself, but not quiet enough since the blonde seems to have heard her.

"Rei," starts Mina as she steps closer to the girl in front of her so she's an arms length away. "Will you tell me now? I can't help, but feel like I know you from before and with what you showed me last night it's obvious that you know of my forgotten past. Tell me Rei, what is the true meaning of the Sapphire in Amethyst?" asks Mina again softly continuing to get closer to Rei.

Now with her face only inches away from the raven haired girl, she caves. Tears run down her face and she looks away from Rei's intense gaze. "Tell me Rei. It hurts so much every time I try to remember. Whenever I look at you I feel like a piece of me is whole again, but I can't figure out why."

"Shh, don't cry," says Rei soothingly as she wipes away the blonde's tears with her thumb gently. "I can't tell you just yet as this is something only you can do to fully remember, but I'm sure that slowly your memories will come back to you and I'll be by your side the whole way." Rei takes both sides of Minako's face into her hands gently so that the blonde is staring into Rei's eyes. Her lavender eyes have turned a beautiful violet as determination shines like a roaring flame. "I promise," and with that she leans in and softly places her own pink lips on Minako's for a tender kiss holding every pent up emotion she had kept inside her for these six long, long years.

Rei doesn't close her eyes, but looks at Minako to see her reaction. As the blonde's eyes flutter closed and she starts to recuperate the kiss, Rei closes her own eyes and moves her arms and hands from the blondes face and wraps them around her waist. The tenderness bewilders Minako as she kisses Rei. Never before had a kiss made her feel this at easy. It wasn't a lusty kiss, or a smothering kiss, but a simple kiss. Simple and pure while holding a million emotions of love. Moving to deepen the kiss Minako puts her arms around Rei's neck and pulls her in closer.

Just as she's about to deepen the kiss even further, Minako hears a light cough to signify that someone was there. Braking apart Rei and Minako turn their heads towards the source of the cough yet still in each others embrace unwilling to let go.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along so nicely," echoes a sophisticated voice seemingly resounding all around the pair.

"Director-Sama?!"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. Finally will the next chapter shed some light on the mysterious conversation between the "director-sama" and the unknown Luna from chapter 3? stay tuned to find out. I hope you had a good read. Please review if you enjoyed it or just have something to say hehe. BIBE!:End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone. It's meee hehe. I'm out and proud. You may take that statement anyway you would like to grins Anywhoooo i gots a new chapter and please don't shoot me i got my reasons. You will understand once you read the chapter. Good luck! you'll need it. And i would once again like to thank my reviewers of chapter 12. I was really happy that i got some more reviews than just my regulars. But i must thank my constant reviewers the most. You keep me going!

Thank you so much to:

LunarMiko07

setyourselfonfire

Grevlis

LaCazadora

Yuri-desu

Black Caballiere

Vanessa Riverton

You guys are absolutely amazing. Anywho on with the story :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

If one was to see this scene before them there would be no way they would be able to resist the urge to laugh. Standing in this mystical garden of exotic flowers of every color Rei stood. Not only was she present, but so was Minako…and of course the director of the school.

The term being "caught with your hand in the cookie jar" couldn't have found a better way of use than at that moment.

'At least my hand isn't _literally_ in her "cookie jar,' thinks Rei as she blushes at the odd thought that had just entered her mind. 'God damn my hormones!' Unknown to her the blonde still present in her arms was having slightly similar thoughts as her.

'If I just leaned in just a little…,' Mina inwardly swallowed hard as she stared longingly at the raven haired temptress. 'Why am I feeling this way I've just...I've just never met someone like her before. Even though she acts so open to me, she acts so coldly to others. Whenever a girl stares at her when she walks down the hall it seems as if she has a perma-scowl plastered to her face.' The blonde smiles as she realizes something. 'But then she looks at me with those soul piercing warm lavender eyes and I see so many emotions stirring behind those eyes. It's as if she has completely opened herself up to me…but why?' She looks back at the director standing a few feet away and blushes, the reality of the situation hitting her all at once.

"Hino-San, may I see you in my office," asks the director who introduced herself as Setsuna the last time Minako and Rei had seen her. The green haired women who looked to be only in her early twenties, looked over at the blonde standing before her _still_ in the arms of her most talented student. "Hello, Usako-San. It is good seeing you again. I'm glad you have found your stay at Juban quite," she pauses as she once again eyes the couple with deep, impassive eyes, "satisfying," finished Setsuna still looking as if she could care less and _hadn't_ just found two of her students cutting class and making out in one the schools many hidden locations. "Hino-San I would very much appreciate it if you found follow me to my office…alone," finished the pink eyes director as she turned around and gracefully walked in the direction of the main school building.

With the directors back turned away from the couple they finally look back at each other. Rei averts her eyes as she finally intakes everything that she had done. Sure she had skipped class many times before, but she had been so preoccupied with the desire to be alone with her long lost childhood friend that she had totally forgotten her ethics. So consumed with the burning fire of passion, she had left her normally preserved self in the darkness. But there was no going back and she absolutely did not regret indirectly announcing to her entire class that the blonde before her belonged to her and only her or running off with said blonde to some deserted garden to announce her unconditional love for her.

"I have to go Mina," whispers Rei as she looks back into the blonde goddesses sparkling blue eyes. Closing the distance between the beautiful girl in front of her she leans forward, her lips landing softly on Minako's own. "Meet me for lunch" commands more than inquires Rei as she pulls back from the heart warming kiss and leaves to follow their school director before Minako has a chance to respond.

Instantly missing the warmth that radiated from the lavender eyed girl' body, Minako stares after the slowly disappearing figure of her new found love interest. She sighs a haggard sigh.

"Why do I feel my heart tug me to be near her," Minako speaks to herself out loud as she too makes her way back to the school building in an attempt to make it to 3rd period.

* * *

Taking in the all too familiar office Rei slouches herself into one of the nicely furnished chairs in front of Setsuan's desk.

"What do you want Setsu?" asks Rei as she looks the pink eyed woman in the eyes seemingly having dropped all forms of formality for the prestigious school director. Any 3rd party bystander could see that there was an obvious familiarity between the two as if they have known each other for years.

"Rei, what have I told you about talking to me in such an informal manner," says Setsuna as her seeming impassive voice now carries a hint of doting as she playfully scolds the raven haired girl as she takes her seat at her desk with her elbows on the table and hands intertwined to act as a table for her chin. "Rei…there's something I need to talk to you about," says Setsuna as her voice once again turns dead serious.

* * *

'Where is she,' thinks Minako as she walks down the hall way. Once again whispers erupt all around her where ever she goes. When ever she walks by a classroom girls stick there heads out the door just to get a glimpse of her. Thanks to Rei's little "adventure" this morning Minako has become the school's new main topic. Rumors about what the two had been up to that morning spreading around quickly.

Making her way down the hall as fast as she could to get away from the prying eyes Minako's eyes darted everywhere as she continued her search for Rei. She had checked everywhere and no one had seen Rei anywhere. Soon the bell rang signifying that lunch was over and afternoon classes would be starting. Feeling as if she had been ditched Minako made her way through the rapidly emptying hallways and walked into the classroom only to be once again subjected to the unwavering stares of her classmates. The only ones that didn't look as if they were about to eat her alive (not in _that_ way) were Ami, Mako, and Usagi.

Usagi waved comically towards Minako once she saw that she had entered the room. Following her gesture for her to come towards them Minako walked leisurely until she stood in front of an eager looking Usagi, Ami with a knowing smile adorning her lips, and a chuckling Mako.

"It's nice to see you finally joining us again_ Midori_," says Makoto as she smirks when noticing the blush appearing on the blondes cheeks.

"Hey you guys. Have any of you seen Rei?" asks Minako hopeful that they have.

"No we haven't. Why? I thought she was with you," inquires Ami as she averts her attention from the book in her hands to look at Minako with a confused expression.

Before the blonde has a chance to answer the bluenette's inquiry the sound of a door sliding open with a loud slam grabs her attention. Seeing the raven haired beauty she was looking for standing in front of the classroom instantly making her gloomy mood brighten significantly.

She grinned and waved enthusiastically at the still silent lavender eyed girl. Finally catching Rei's attention Minako looks into her mysterious lavender violet eyes. What she saw shocked her and threatened to cause rivers of tears to over flow and run down her cheeks.

Rei's eyes, once full of love and caring and of course mischievousness, now held a cold dead look to them. The moment amethyst met sapphire Minako felt something break deep with in her heart.

'Her eyes,' Minako thinks to herself silently choking down a sob as to not break down in class and grabbed onto the pendent around her neck for dear life. 'All I'm doing is staring into her eyes yet it's so powerful. She hasn't done anything yet I feel as if I'm…invisible to her. I've seen the way she has looked at the girls in our class and I've never wanted to be on the receiving end of that painfully uncaring stare yet that's where I am right now,' inwardly whispers Minako.

"Hey, Rei!" exclaims Usagi having also noticed the silent beauty enter the classroom. "Come over here."

Slowly Rei saunters over to the back table Ami, Mako, and Usagi sat, walking right past Minako without so much as glancing at her. Sitting down she scowls as she usually does when annoyed by Usagi's antics.

"What did I say about yelling across the room Odango?" Rei scolds the other meatball headed blonde. Minako becomes increasingly worried as Rei doesn't acknowledge her presence as she too takes the seat Usagi practically forced her to sit in. Soon a silence engulfs the group as they all semed to have noticed Rei's intentional avoidance of Minako's gaze.

"Umm, Rei," starts the blonde uneasily to break the silence. Instantly the lavender eyed girl swiftly turns her head to finally look Minako in the eye. Once again that cold, dead look is present in her eyes and Minako is forced to look way as her eyes unknowingly fill with unshed tears.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me," Rei states with absolutely no emotion in her voice. No emotions other than impassiveness. It was almost the same voice Rei had used when Minako had met her at the school gates on the first day except it was far more…bitter.

With that Rei turned her gaze away from Minako so quickly that you would think that her head found snap off. Standing up without looking at the blonde or any of the others she once again swiftly makes her way out of the classroom.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me. I know it's bitter, but i promise it's for the greater good of the story and Minako and Rei's blossoming love. Grins Onward to the next chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts if you would like to. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone. This update came pretty quickly. I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter. Hold on to your seat belts boys and girls. We're in for a bumpy ride hehe. As usual i would like to do my daily acknowledgment of my chapter 13 reviewers.

Thank you very much:

Mizuno7533

Yuri-desu

Grevlis

LaCazadora

setyourselfonfire

Black Caballiere

Vanessa Riverton

And Last but not least LunarMiko07

I Know my acknowledgment get boring every single chapter, but I feel it is necessary for me to thank each and everyone of them. Anywho enjoy :End A/N

Pairing: Rei x Minako and possible others.

Rating: R for future lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any themes or story plots from Ouran high school host club

Summery: With no memories of her past Minako travels to Juban MUsical Acadamy for specific reasons. One of them being clues leading to her forgotten past. During her journey she meet the Juban Host club and their "queen"

* * *

Minako stares blankly at the fluorescent orange wall. Sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, the blonde silently lets her thoughts wonder.

'Why?' The same thought kept running through her head. Playing over and over again like a broken record for the past day.

It was late in the night far past the time for dinner yet Minako has been sitting there for what seemed like hours parked on her bed just looking at the same wall. If one was to see her they would think that the wall held all the answers to the world because of the way she just intently stared at it without so much as blinking.

'Why?' Again with that question running through her head Minako continues to gaze at the wall as if it would just write out the answer in big giant letters upon its surface, scenes from hours earlier also replaying in her head.

&Flashback&

A disgruntled blonde stumbled into the darkened dorm. Sure, she was walking which proved that her body was functioning, but the same could not be said for her mind. Since the moment that Rei sauntered into the classroom yesterday after lunch and her amethyst eyes met her own sapphire with that dead look her mind has ceased to work properly.

All that she wanted to do was find the raven haired girl and talk to her. Rei inflicts so many emotions that cause the blonde to shut down. On the first day they met it was irritation. Then the next it was love and now all that Minako was feeling was confusion.

As Minako noticed that the dorm was obviously vacant her heart sank. She had been hoping that Rei would be here so she could talk to her since she had not come home to the dorm yesterday either. Slowly she dragged herself into her orange painted bedroom and proceeded to sulk on the bed.

&End Flashback&

'To think that someone I had just met a couple days ago could affect me this much…that scares me shitless,' thinks Minako to herself as a lone tear escapes her eyes. 'If only she would talk to me. I mean I haven't talked to her since that day in the classroom.' Just the thought of that day and the single sentence Rei had said to her unleashes streams of tears to fall from her eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me," says Minako in an almost inaudible whisper. Finally tearing her eyes away from the orange wall in front of her Minako silently gazes at the pendent around her neck.

'What happened? She said she would be by my side the whole way…' Once again letting her thoughts drift Minako barely heard the click of the front door being softly closed. The blonde's eyes widen, she wipes away the tears from her eyes, and shoots out of her room.

* * *

The cool fall night air breezed around gently. It wasn't cold and wasn't too hot. Some would say it was the perfect temperature. To Rei it just made her feel worse. You would at least hope that the weather would match her shitty mood.

Not totally unlike a certain blonde we know Rei's been sitting for the past hours on end doing nothing, but staring at a single flower in her hand. She's back to where it all started yesterday morning, hers and Mina's "secret garden."

The raven haired girl glared at the flower in her hand. It was the only sunflower in the whole garden. Seeing how sun flowers normally only grow in the summer this particular sunflower was special.

It reminded her so much of a certain blonde she knew both from the past and the present.

'So bright that even in the darkness of the night it shines to its fullest extent… Nothing will hold her back. She's worked so hard to get this school scholarship,' thinks Rei to herself still looking intently at the flower. She gets a determined look in her eyes. 'I won't be the one that prevents her from reaching her highest potential.' Memories of her talk with Setsuna rekindle once again in her mind.

'Rei…there's something I need to talk to you about' Setsuna's voice rings through her head. She grips the flower in her hands tighter and clamp her eyes shut to prevent any unneeded tears.

'Your father is crazy. You don't know what he will do to get his way…' With her eyes still shut she wishes the words to go away.

'Would you let that happen to her?' An anguished sob escaped the raven haired beauties moist lips as they parted minutely.

'Crazy...Crazy………..Crazy…CRAZY!!' Rei's eyes snap open.

"I have to protect her and if that means having her hate me then so be it," declares Rei as she stands up from her wallowing seat. She looks off into the distance that lone sunflower still clutched in her grasps. Looking down at the pendent around her neck Rei sighs. 'I will always love you…Perhaps we aren't meant to be sapphire in amethyst in this lifetime, but a next,' Rei smiles tiredly. 'I'll wait till then.'

* * *

Minako stares at the outline of the still figure through the darkness.

"Rei?" Minako whispers into the silent night. Why hadn't she bothered to turn any lights on she didn't know. Silence was all that answered her inquiry.

"…Rei?" asked the blonde once again, this time louder. The silence from the shadowed figure was starting to worry her. After a few moments of stillness the lean figure stepped away from the door and towards the blonde, the moonlight shining through the windows laminating her beautiful facial features.

The slightly opened window allowed a breeze to flow into the room. A stunning mane of midnight raven hair flowed around Rei's curvaceous body. She looked so much like an angel. The expression on Rei's face was the same as how Minako remembers it from when they had run off together to go to that secret garden.

Her expression was so caring and full of love, so unlike that cold look she wore the last time she had seen her.

"Rei where have you-" The feeling of warm lips once again on her own ceased what she was about to say. Minako tensed at first at the sudden intimate contact, but soon relaxed into the loving caresses of Rei's lips on her own. Slowly she started to kiss her back just as passionately.

Caught up in the passion Rei pushed Minako up against the wall roughly, not hard enough to hurt the blonde, but enough to get her desire for the blonde to be recognized. As innocent as their kiss from earlier at the garden had been this was anything but. The raw emotions being spewed through their actions was enough to make anyone within a mile radius feel the heat between the two.

With Minako still pinned against the wall, she raps her arms around Rei's neck and also raps her legs around her waist. With the blonde off the ground Rei slowly walks towards the blonde's bedroom ramming into things and walls along the way. Once by the blonde's bed Rei lets her down as if she was made of the finest china. Slowly climbing on top of Minako Rei places both her arms on either side of Minako's head and allows her legs to straddle the blonde's hips.

Her raven hair cascades down as she leans in to place another softer chastise kiss on the blonde's slightly swollen lips. Making her way from the blonde's mouth Rei's supple lips glide across Minako's jaw line and down to her neck. A soft moan escapes Minako's mouth as she enjoys the feeling of Rei's suckling and nipping her neck.

"I love you Rei," escapes through Minako's slightly agape mouth with her eyes closed taking in the feeling of the raven haired girl against her neck. Suddenly Rei stops her eyes widened. Silent tears flow from her eyes and she is thankful Minako can't see her. The reason for her tears unknown.

"…I love you too my Mina." Rei sounds so sincere. All her emotions are out in the open and she slowly lowers herself so she is lying right next to Minako on the bed. She embraces her as tightly as she can afraid that if she let go the blonde would disappear. Slowly they begin to drift off to sleep still in each others arms.

Waking in the middle of the night a figure covered in the shadows of the night rose from the bed which they were laying on. Getting up as to not wake the person next to them they climb off the bed.

"I'm sorry…my Mina. Hopefully you will come to forgive me." In the darkness the figures Amethyst eyes once again fill with un-cried tears. After a few seconds of just watching the blonde angel in the bed sleep peacefully the violet eyes close. Once opened replacing those once loving eyes a cold dead look is present. The figure turns their back to the sleeping blonde and walks out of the room into the lonely dark night.

A/N: Another chapter in the bag. Why is Rei sorry and why is she crying? Stay tuned to find out. Tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


End file.
